


Day 8

by Amemait



Category: Highlander: The Series, House M.D., Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote 'Very Good, House', the entirely unfinished Jeeves and Wooster/House crossover (which I'll be posting here later when I get to the fanfiction.net collection of my works).</p><p>This is set in the future of that fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8

"Ah, Doctor House. Doctor Wilson called for you today, sir. He has requested that you please leave his lunch alone tomorrow."

House rolled his eyes, but got the sneaking suspicion that Jeeves would come up with a way to make sure that his boss wouldn't eat Wilson's lunch the next day. He rather hoped that this would involve some of the rather delightful soup that Jeeves had prepared the other ni-

Oh, dear god.

He was thinking the way that Jeeves talked, and there was no way in hell that that was a good sign.

"Sir?"

"Just what exactly are you, Jeeves?" House asked, casting a suspicious look at his manservant.

"Your valet, Doctor House. Is there something amiss, sir? I cannot help noticing that you are looking at me a somewhat interesting expression on your face, and if I have done something wrong, sir, it would be remiss of me not to correct the situat-"

"Jeeves," House cut him off, lifting his cane off the ground long enough to wave it about expansively. "I know you're not just some manservant-butler-valet-thing. I looked up your information, and do you know what I found? A whole lot of nothing. Nada. Zip. Now, granted not everybody has medical records, so I did a little bit deeper digging. Turns out the closest thing there's been to anybody called Jeeves matching your description was a 'frequent visitor to New York during the Great Depression'. So then I got them to check your birth certificate. That's a fake too. And then?"

Jeeves was staring at him with the unflappable calm of somebody who had already guessed what was going to happen next, but didn't want to say anything for fear it would ruin the punchline - or perhaps give away more than had been intended.

"And then I ran your DNA."

Jeeves paled slightly, but raised an eyebrow, silently asking the doctor to finish his rant.

"You. Shoudn't. Exist. Your cells keep regenerating at an extraordinary rate, and just about nothing I've thrown at them has managed to kill them; then I tried cutting the sample with a scalpel, and you know what they did?"

"Sir?"

"They died, Jeeves. And doesn't that sound interesting to you? Only metal actually killed them. Huh, interesting. So, Jeeves...

"What are you, exactly."

Jeeves sighed. He honestly had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, however...

"Sir, I feel perhaps you might be more comfortable sitting down while I explain. I fear that I have not been entirely honest in my dealings with you."

House sat down carefully, leaving Jeeves still standing.

"I'm sitting down, but you'd better make this good. I want a seriously excellent explanation here."


End file.
